


Hey you, mah chingu

by WhimsyGarnet



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Hand Jobs, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 18:24:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsyGarnet/pseuds/WhimsyGarnet
Summary: Bobby and Song get stuck in an elevatorIt doesn't help that they got a thing or two for each other.That's it that's the fic.





	Hey you, mah chingu

**Author's Note:**

> Hewwo im back with more cringey smut (cuz i can't write anything else yet) hurray ^o^
> 
> I still don't know how to tag unu
> 
> I wanted to try writing about boys being awkward with each other and sadly i already wrote a junbob pairing sooooooo here we are. If it gives you second hand awkwardness (is that a thing?) then I might have been successful owo
> 
> This fic is inspired from Yoyo's arm veins (have you seen them!?) and their interaction in Idol Room and their most recent weekly idol appearance which was around goodbye road era. Like why u gotta feel awkward with the bobster he's a kewl dewd u kno mah feel u kno eksdi
> 
> Also I only googled the definition of chingu so my use of it in this fic might not be correct lmao
> 
> Lastly, english isn't my first language so there may be some phrases that sound oddly worded, so expect wrong grammar and typos :(  
> So anyways, enjoy (or not)

It was quite late in the evening when they've all arrived to their building. As they all exited the van, Bobby breathed out a little sigh, his thoughts were bothering him the entire day.

He was glad that Junhoe wasn't awkward with him anymore. He may have showed too much enthusiasm in finding out that the younger was awkward with Chanwoo nowadays. People had mistaken his joy for this with his fondness for the sassy maknae, but it really wasn't the root of his troubles.

Bobby's problem lied on one Song Yunhyeong, the same-aged member of his group. On some shows they've been together, the latter had said he was awkward with him. Although they had jokingly moved on to other topics, the rapper felt rather sad that Yunhyeong thought that way. He wasn't sure why this happened to bother him more than Junhoe. Maybe it was the fact that they were _chingu_. Bobby always saw all of them as his brothers. They were his second family away from home. He couldn't live with the fact if his older brother in America to be awkward with him too.

Maybe, just maybe, he felt something more than platonic _love_ for Yunhyeong than the other members.

He had felt someone push him from behind as Junhoe and Hanbin raced towards the elevator, with a laughing Donghyuk, Jinhwan, and Chanwoo behind them, their phones lit up in recording.

"Sorry Bobby hyung!" Junhoe called out as he and Hanbin were spamming the floor buttons "The spicy food is taking effect!"

"We're trying to see who's gonna sh-" Donghyuk tried to chime in but the elevator had already closed before he could finish his sentence. Leaving Bobby and Yunhyeong by themselves to wait for the next lift.

"Aren't you the most excited in recording embarassing moments?" Bobby asked, shifting his weight from one leg to the other.

"And what?" Yunhyeong replied, "get stuck with two men with upset stomachs in a confined space? I'm sure they're all suffocating from farts right now!"

Bobby chuckled at that. They had played a game while eating out that had the loser eating alot of spicy food as punishment. With Junhoe intentionally losing (since it wasn't even a punishment for him) and Hanbin just straight up sucking in their games, the two boys had finished off all of it. Now they were suffering the aftermath.

As the elevator arrived at the bottom, the two went inside without much of a conversation and pressed their floors.

\- × - × - × - × - × - × - × - × - × - × - × - ×

Yunhyeong had began unbuttoning the shirt he was wearing, making Bobby's throat go dry as he watched the former expose more of his skin, his arms angry with veins. Bobby had always wanted to know what it felt like to touch them. This was nothing new from the vocalist. He had explained it off as wanting to shower as quickly as possible, but the way they had phrased it in a show made it seem like he was some sort of a pervert. 

Before they could come to the downstairs dorm's floor, the lights went out and the elevator came to a halt. The two men hugged each other in surprise, screaming a little unmanly like as they realized the elevator malfunctioned.

Feeling each other's arms, they both hastily seperated as Bobby coughed in awkwardness at their reactions. Good thing the lights were out, or the flush of embarassment he felt in his cheeks would make things weirder between them and Yunhyeong.

"S-sorry." Yunhyeong muttered out in a low voice. "Let me hit the emergency button so we can get help."

Red light began to flood his vision as Yunhyeong was able to click the emergency button on the elevator. Bobby sighed in relief as he reached out for his phone, dialing Jinhwan's number for a rescue.

"Who're you calling?" Yunhyeong inquired.

"Jinhwan-hyung." Bobby replied, bringing the phone to his ear as he heard Jinhwan pick up.

After explaining the situation and asking Jinhwan to call for help, (in case the emergency button doesn't notify the front desk) Bobby stuffed his phone back into his pocket.

"Jinhwan said they'll probably get us out in an hour." Bobby said as he leaned back onto the wall, keeping a relatively friendly distance from Yunhyeong. 

"I guess we'll have to wait." Yunhyeong laughed, feeling tension in such a small space.

So they both waited there. Bobby's mind swam back to thoughts about the vocalist being awkward with him. He didn't even know when he had developed some sort of attraction to Yunhyeong, he knew he was handsome. He was also kind, he cooked well, made lame jokes that made everyone smile and honestly he was just such a ball of sunshine that made Bobby's heart do tiny flips when he sees the latter smile, feel a bit heated whenever Yunhyeong were shirtless beside him like now-

'Whoa whoa whoa.' Bobby thought, 'What the hell are you thinking?'

He was brought back to reality when Yunhyeong managed to call out to him with a weak "Hey."

Bobby stared at the other man, as he clutched the shirt he had removed to his chest, not looking at his direction as he continued, " I hope you weren't bothered when I say I'm awkward with you in during broadcasts."

"No problem bro." Bobby replied in English, feeling a bit nervous on where the conversation was headed, "Why do you feel awkward with me anyway?" his tone becoming a bit weaker, as he felt a little pang of sadness when he blurted out one of his fears "Don't you see me as a friend?"

"What!?" Yunhyeong remarked in surprise, moving a bit closer to rest a hand on the shoulder of the rapper, "Bobby, no, never think like that. I did explain it on the show. Since we're _chingu_ , I just don't know how to act around you. I can be respectful to Jinhwan and be a hyung to the others. Please don't think that I just dislike you in general, it's just, I admire you and your well built body alot. We're the same age yet you're sexier, more charismatic and I find that really hot-"

Bobby's brain crashed at what he heard, his eyes going as wide as it can get, as he snapped his head up to look at the Yunhyeong, who had a hand over his mouth in shock of his own confession.

"No, uh, forget I said that. I didn't mean it in a gay way-" 

"Well I think you're pretty hot too." Bobby confessed as well with a slight shrug. "No homo, bro."

If Yunhyeong was able to look more shocked, he had managed to do so, his eyebrows disappearing into his fringe as he felt his cheeks burn. "O-oh, well then I meant what I said too." he replied in a tiny voice, also adding a 'no homo' at the end.

They were both silent, the only sound they heard were their hearts beating in a frenzy. Feeling a lot of stuff that they had to sort out.

"Bro," Bobby started, "I think you're pretty sexy too. Just because I have huge muscles doesn't mean I'm more... sexy? Than you. I think it's charming that you're really gentlemanly to our fans whenever you try to flirt with them."

Yunghyeong blushed, hearing compliments from someone he had _kinda_ been crushing on made his heart do somersaults. "Ah well, I can't deny your own charms, winking to fans and making them swoon is something special, even showing your abs make them scream."

Bobby felt a little daring, flirty, the awkwardness dying away as the two exchanged what they liked about each other. Keeping in mind what the vocalist said, he held the hem of his shirt to remove it completely, showing off the muscles Yunhyeong seemed to like so much, a slight sheen of sweat made it glisten in the red emergency light of the elevator. "You mean like this?" Bobby said with a wink.

Yunhyeong felt himself combust even more, making him drop the shirt he had been holding on as he drank up the sight of rapper flirting with him. He swallowed down the lump he felt in his throat. "Yeah, just like that. Makes the fans go wild everytime." he managed to croak out.

Bobby liked the reaction he got from Yunhyeong, aside from the embarassed look he got, he was able to ogle at the vocalist's own abs that were also wet with perspiration. Although it wasn't as developed as his, Bobby felt himself shiver at the sight of the other's body.

Feeling braver every second, Bobby came closer to Yunhyeong, the latter shrinking as he was backed on the wall of the elevator, the cool reflective metal surface doing nothing to stoke the heat he was beginning to feel having the rapper so close to him, a hand near his head.

"Since we're bros and all..." Bobby breathed out, his voicing suddenly shaking in nervousness. He couldn't look into Yunhyeong's beautiful eyes, or he might lose control. He wanted to be gentle and not make things more awkward between them, but from what he saw in the vocalist's face before approaching was a certain hunger, a need, a desire. There was something there that had to be sated. 

Yunhyeong just stared at him, as the rapper recollected himself enough to look him in the eye. "Would you want to maybe, feel each other up or something? I mean- we both think we're sexy, and I really want to know what it feels like to touch you. No homo... again." Bobby managed to finish, gulping a huge amount of air as he tried to calm his nerves.

Yunghyeong felt something snap inside him as his fingers hooked onto the loops of Bobby's jeans as the vocalist brought their hips together before breathing out "Yes, fucking yes." crashing their lips together.

It was clumsy and awkward at first, Bobby wasn't expecting Yunhyeong to get so heated up from his teasing, but he was soon able to adjust to what the latter wanted as they locked lips, tongues sliding against one another as he brought his hands on Yunhyeong's shoulders, sliding downwards as he was able to wrap his fingers around the vocalist's skinny yet veiny arms, relishing the feeling of being able to touch them.

Yunhyeong on the other hand, had moved his hands away from Bobby's hips and had placed them on the rapper's stomach, stroking upwards until he reached the solid pectorial muscles that he had admired so much, squeezing them lightly and running his thumb lightly on the slightly hardening nipples earned a moan from Bobby that Yunhyeong gladly drank up.

They soon seperated for air, looking into each other's eyes. Bobby enjoyed the wrecked look Yunhyeong was giving him as his bangs were sticking to his forehead, eyes dark and lust-filled, a string of saliva was connecting them to each other, a testament to their making out in the out-of-service lift. 

He felt Yunhyeong's hands move downwards to cup the front of the rapper's jeans. Making Bobby moan as a finger was tracing the outline of his hardened member.

Bobby decided to return the favor as he brought his own hand to rub at Yunhyeong's crotch, making the latter shudder at the stimulation.

"Would you mind" Yunhyeong managed to say in between moans "if we 'rubbed' one out here? No homo bro."

"Ugh, as long as you don't kill the mood. Bro." Bobby managed to chuckle out. Really, this man and his dad jokes were going to be the death of him one day. He felt relieved that Yunhyeong could joke in this awkward situation though.

They fumbled with each other's button and zippers as they both pulled their jeans low enough to be able to let their cocks out, both already flushed in arousal and leaking pre-cum.

"I was expecting yours to be a bit thicker." Yunhyeong pointed out as he reached a hand to wrap around Bobby's member, it felt like touching his own, but different.

"Well I wasn't expecting you to be near my size." Bobby criticized as well, pumping Yunhyeong's dick, making the latter squirm at the dry friction.

"Sorry." Bobby retracted his hand before bringing it up to his mouth before licking on it get it wet.

"Gross!" Yunhyeong sneered out as he removed his hand from Bobby as he watched the rapper's actions.

"Bro. Don't make this anymore awkward" Bobby growled, feeling a bit annoyed at the vocalist's reaction. They don't have anything to lubricate with for this impromptu jerkoff session. "We don't have lube here, it's either your spit or chafe. I don't wanna hurt you y'know. Or maybe we should just stop-"

"No!" Yunhyeong cried out in disagreement, feeling his heart flip at the comment, Bobby cared about him, even in a ridiculous situation like this. "Fine, let's just... Use spit." he continued. With a bit of reluctance, Yunhyeong spat on his own hand before bringing it down to stroke at Bobby's dick once more.

Bobby moaned at the delicious sensation of Yunhyeong's hand pumping his cock, immediately returning the favor with his own hand.

It was awkward, having to stop every few seconds when the saliva had already dried up to replenish, but hey, in the wild you gotta use every resource you have to improvise, adapt, overcome.

Bobby decided to use his other hand to tilt Yunhyeong's chin so they could kiss, the latter surrendering control to the rapper as he fucked his tongue inside the vocalist's mouth, swallowing up every moan that came from them.

"Yunhyeong" Bobby made out as he seperated for air, feeling his orgasm coming. "I'm close."

Yunhyeong just nodded, salivating his hand up to prepare for Bobby's finish, he brought his hand back to the latter's cock, pumping it faster, making his knees weak and shudder as Bobby came, shooting his load onto Yunhyeong's stomach, painting it with thick, white stripes as Yunhyeong milked him out of every drop of cum, before finally removing his hand from Bobby.

With curiosity and a little desire to try and be as daring as the rapper, Yunhyeong took the hand he used to jerk Bobby off to his lips and began licking off the remnants of Bobby's release, tasting the salty and raw flavor of semen.

Something clicked inside Bobby, as he pushed Yunhyeong more onto the wall and wiped his hand down the vocalist's abs, collecting his load before using it as lube to pump Yunhyeong better, the slide becoming a lot easier and earning moans from Yunhyeong.

"That was so fucking hot. I'm gonna make you see stars." Bobby whispered in a low, husky voice that made Yunhyeong throb in his hand, jerking him off faster than ever as the slick fisting made obscene sounds that filled the elevator.

Yunhyeong moaned loud at the promise, feeling his own climax coming, clinging hard to Bobby as his nails bit down onto the rapper's shoulders. "Bobby, Bobby, Bobby, ahh! This is it, I- I'm gonna-"

Yunhyeong managed to warn Bobby as the rapper took his lips, muffling the scream Yunhyeong let out as his release was drawn out from him, waves of cum spurting out of his dick and hitting Bobby's abs that trickled down to his pelvis.

As they seperated to catch their breaths. Yunhyeong sighed and let his the back of his head hit the wall of the elevator, the dull pain overshadowed by the high of his orgasm.

\- × - × - × - × - × - × - × - × - × - × - × - ×

They decided to wipe themselves with their shirts, bringing up their pants and zipping up, returning to the awkward silence they once had.

"So uh." Bobby started, not knowing how he wanted to make out off what just happened. "What does this make us? Uhh. Bro." he finished eloquently. 

"You said no homo, bro." Yunhyeong said the phrase in English, making the rapper chuckle. "I mean, we did confess are feelings to each other. Do you want to start anything around this incident?" 

Bobby was about to answer when the light changed to white, signifying that the elevator was working once again, it made a sound and the door opened, revealing a repair man and Jinhwan outside.

Jinhwan muttered a small 'thanks' to the repair man before he disappeared and looked at his two shirtless dongsaengs with a smile.  
"Aish Yunhyeongie, you made Bobby into a pervert too." pointing out the lack of shirt the youngest of the three had. Making the two in the elevator blush.

"Maybe we'll talk about this tomorrow. I'll take the stairs with hyung." Bobby remakred as he stepped off the elevator. Sending a small salute to Yunhyeong.

"Sure." Yunhyeong replied with a smile as he waved goodbye to the two outside as the elevator closed and went up its way.

"Were we that obvious?" Bobby asked Jinhwan as the elder was giving him the smuggest look possible.

"Dude, the repair man borrowed earplugs because he was cringing so hard. 'Make you see stars'? Really?" Jinhwan questioned

Bobby laughed, loud and hearty at what the smaller man had said. "But we'd make a cute couple don't you think Jinani?"

Unlike the confidence in his voice, Jinhwan heard the little unspoken insecurity speaking in it. As if the question would've been 'Do you approve of us?

Even without the honorific, Jinhwan was still his hyung, and Bobby's his dongsaeng.

"Aish Bobby, as long as you both love each other, I couldn't care less." Jinhwan stated with a smile. "Now let's go, I still have to show you who won the race to the toilet."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always leave a kudos if you enjoyed, and maybe a comment if you wanna say any criticisms you may have!


End file.
